PROJECT SUMMARY The goals of the Tissue Bank Core are to aid SPORE investigators: 1) to identify tumor biologic and molecular genetic correlates of diagnosis, prognosis, response, progression, and survival in the context of the SPORE related investigations; 2) to maintain a searchable database of clinical and laboratory data for use by SPORE investigators; and 3) to provide a resource of banked specimens for future studies. Core Laboratory functions are designed to increase the power of the individual projects to detect biologic differences among patients entering the SPORE studies, to identify molecular correlates of response versus resistance, and to be flexible enough to address individual investigator needs. In the previous funding period, the tissue core received, processed, stored, archived and distributed clinically-annotated cellular (bone marrow and PB cells), molecular (DNA and RNA), and serum samples to investigators participating in this SPORE. Samples from the SPORE have been collected, tested, and archived in addition from other Core resources, such as the DF/HCC and Program Project reference laboratories; however, these resources are being shared between this core resource, thereby increasing the pool of samples available for correlative science by the SPORE investigators. Importantly, in this renewal application we will continue to collaborate with the Intergroupe Francophone du Myeloma (IFM) in sharing archived and future samples. IFM has over 13,000 clinically annotated samples, some with long follow ups of upto 8-10 years. During last 6 years we have shared samples between our groups and generated number of joint publications. Due to the increased needs of our growing SPORE and collaborative tissue bank, we have utilized standard operating procedures for bone marrow processing, myeloma cell purification, and cryopreservation across sites here at Dana Farber and in IFM. We have also incorporated the Waldenstrom's macroglobulinemia samples in this core. This Core provides an independent, current, and quickly searchable database of clinical and laboratory results and archived biospecimens. Data forms completed at the time of collection of the samples are entered into a common clinical, laboratory, and archival database. Follow up data is obtained and entered as required. All data are then stored in a common database accessible by the Statistics Center. All patients have measurement of key biological variables requested by SPORE investigators. Unused specimen including sorted cells, DNA, RNA, and cytospin slides are stored for future use on all patients. Subsequent use of banked samples beyond that specified in this SPORE proposal will be provided only with agreement from the SPORE Director and the SPORE Principal Investigators, after approval from the SPORE Tissue Use Committee.